


The finer things in life

by Lovehatress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Mental break downs, Starbucks, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance was happy being a secret sugar baby and dating a guy 20 years older than her. She may not be popular but she might as well be. From Barbados to Milan. From American Eagle to Armani. From Taco bell to Everest.  She is a sugar baby with a normal and a wealthy lifestyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fiction kinda. Also this is told from 1st person most of the time.

HI everyone. Okay this is not a random service announcement, but I feel like I owe you an explanation before you follow my crazy fucked up life. My name is Chance Evergreen. I’m a freshman at a shitty high school were your no one unless you land a lead role in musical or you play a sport. Which is neither for me but I deal just being myself with my random group of friends. Okay I may seem pretty normal I guess, but there is one itty bitty probably not worth mentioning NOT. I have a sugar daddy. Wait! Before you freak out on me; my parents abandoned me in NYC on a family vacation when I was 9. Great parents I know right *major eye roll*. So my sugar daddy’s name Travis Letsos. He became wealthy in stock transactions and as a broker. Geek you may think, but in reality jaw dropping gorgeous. 

Ok that was quick now time for explanations. My parents decided to abandon me because they would rather have money to drink and do drugs than take care of their daughter. So they just lost me in the crowd and ran off. Being as smart as I was for being 9 I manage to find my way back to the hotel. Asking the receptionist what room we had (we were staying there for a week) she said they had left already and asked why I wasn't with them when they said I was already in the car. Turning on my heel and quickly leaving the hotel in disgust not only with myself but with parents also. Power walking liked I owned the town to central park knowing I could find a spot to decompress… well maybe have a huge mental breakdown without being seen… hopefully in a secluded spot. Many people noticed me and as it so happened so did my savior… Travis… and he followed me from distance blending in the crowd as not to be seen. 

Finally making it to central park was a relief. Even though the looks never stopped and how could they I was an attraction to say the, least. My hair was a dirty platinum blond with faded pink streaks and my eyes were a brownish-hazel. My shorts went just past my ass and were faded white and black checker board pattern from like forever ago. My shirt was an off-white one shoulder crop top that didn’t even make it to my belly button if not several inches higher. My belly button was pierce with a dream catcher on my belly button and a sliver stud above it. My hair was in a high messy bun/ponytail my ears had countless piercings 2 regular and 3 cartilage in my right and 5 cartilage and 3 regular in my left all plain sliver balls. Then the one in my tongue was multi-color spiky ball. With hot pink Vans and neon green laces were easy to spot. I was an attraction. I guess I looked older than what I was. Well anyways I did have a tattoo also but the author will describe that later.   
Okay finally making my retreat to a hidden spot in the depths of central park I found an old white bench paint falling off it hidden by different trees and tall grass. I just lost it and as soon as I sat down my chest was heaving and my eyes had taken up a career in water falling. I was at it for at least a good 10- 15 minutes before I stopped. That was when Travis approached me. And the rest of the day goes a little something like this:

“Excuse me, miss but are you alright?” said probably the sexiest voice I ever heard. 

“Does it fuckin look I am?” 

“Well that is a matter of opinion I suppose” he said chuckling “here” 

I looked up only to see an embroidered handkerchief in my face “thank you” I muttered making sure I didn't snag it on my piercings, before handing it back.

“Now tell me your name, beautiful” 

“Chance”

“Well Chance, my name is Travis. Can you tell me why a beautiful thing like you were crying” 

“My parents abandoned me” 

“Holy hell”

“My thoughts exactly”

Okay now back to the public service announcement. Basically after that he took me to Starbucks and we talked. Somehow I ended up living with him as my dad. Oh, he was 29 then so 20 years older than me. Well now were more or less a couple.


	2. out shopping

“Hey baby, we need to get going unless you don’t want to go shopping”

Who the fuck would wake me up now don’t they know how early it is

“Babe, c’mon I will even get you Starbucks if you get up” that’s all I heard before the sheets were ripped away and I ended on my back with Travis smirking down at me.

“Well now if you get off of me. I can get ready to go to Starbucks and shop.” I said strutting out of the room into the walk-in closet before efficiently digging for my blue leaves patterned and pink flowered romper that dipped low in the front. Hurrying into the bathroom to do my makeup and adding some gentle waves in my hair. When I managed to get out of the bathroom I found my sugar daddy dressed in a solid light blue Ralph Lauren button down polo with white shorts and his black Armani shoes complementing the belt around his waist holding up those shorts.

“You ready, finally?” Travis said looking up from his phone and adjusting the Rolex on his wrist.

“Almost” I replied grabbing my white sandals, a light brown fedora, and my black Chanel glasses and that Louis Vuitton bag sitting on the armoire.

“Now I am” I said adjusting my fedora one last time.

“Well you look stunning” whispered into my ear with his head on my shoulders before licking my neck.  He grabs his own shades and bag before taking my hand and guiding my out of the bench front property to the waiting Aston martin so we could make it to the private jet in time for take-off.  I’ve never even bothered why Travis is such a freak about getting to the airport. It’s like he thinks they’re going to hijack his plane and crash it. I should ask him one of these days. I thought leaning back against the headrest and watch the palm trees and gates to other estates pass by.

XXX

Landing back in the US always was nice and troublesome at the same time. I had to go back to my fake normal life and then I had my secretive rich Sugar lifestyle which was hard to hide sometimes. ‘But I’ve managed this life fine so far why should I bother myself to worry about ‘ I thought leaning in the back in the Bentley people watching on the way to SoHO for some school shopping. I had to make sure everything looked middle class able to purchase. I went to a country school so it was difficult but it helped me hide my lifestyle.

XXX

“What about these” Travis declared turning around to show me the white skinny jeans with holes all over that had black lace under the cuts.

“Yeah those look perfect. How about this?” I say holding up a gold sparkly dress that hit just a couple inches below my panty line and the neck dip hits just above my belly button and it’s backless which is my favorite part.  

“of course, beautiful” he said smiling before he swept me off my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance's first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay but here is a new chapter. Kudos and Comments make updates come faster.

‘They say the hardest thing in life is the first step. well i completely agree with whoever said that. Especially when the entire school goes quiet when your Christian Louboutins clack against the tile of your dingy ass school at 7:00 a.m. in the morning after summer break.’   
“ugh. Do any you fuckers have a life beside stalking me on instagram and twitter these days?” i mutter as i clacked my way through the school with my squad on either side since after all i am queen bee of them fuckers. Too bad that every guy almost passed out as i walked through the school, but seriously a skin tight leather skirt and a black blazer with a white lace up tank under it. Sure their all designer but i never intend to tell anyone that, after all I'm suppose to appear as the moderately rich kid who has very little family but lives behind closed gates.   
“ so any plans to go get sushi with you know who, Chance?” whispered Kailani in my ear as I was trying to shove that oversized bag from Coach I just had to have while we were spending a day in Salt Lake City.  
“Ever considered a smaller bag” Naomee muttered finally coming up from air from making out with her boyfriend Dakota.  
“If she did that she wouldn’t be the Chance we all know and love” Tais said popping her ever present gum”  
“ Could we just all shut up about the bag and talk about the new car that Chance arrived in today. I mean come on that was fucking Porsche. I thought Daddy drove Lexus’s Chance?” Dakota slurred finally coming up for air.  
“ Shush, your ass, D. But he was getting tired of the Lexus and the new Porsche just came out so we just got it.” I mutter finally getting the smaller Louis Vuitton bag out my giant one and said giant bag in my locker.”But anyways I’m gonna go find my homeroom. Anyone got Heiker for homeroom besides me?”  
“ I do” Kailani piped up from behind her compact. “let me finish my lipstick and we can go” 

XXXXXXXXXX

‘Glad that shits over for the day. I want some junk food and Moose. Well seeing Travis would be nice but he has a giant stock market meeting right now, so that will be a skype dinner later I assume’ I think walking out of school and looking for Sebastian (the guy that watches me and drives me anywhere when Travis is gone)’  
“Nice Ride, Evergreen” called some chick that wanted to be part of my squad but was definitely more salt than anyone needs in life. Looking up from my phone I saw that instead of the Porsche it was the Jaguar today. ‘Guess sebastian is in a feisty mood’ i thought as i sent a text off to Osten my gay bff. When I finally made my way into the car I couldn’t help but sigh I mean come on Centuries just came on and I am afterall the queen bee of South Swift High.   
“ anything you would like today, Madame?” Sebastian questioned throwing a quick glance back my before racing to get out off the school's parking lot.  
“yes, starbucks”  
“well off to Bowling Green then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rember to add kudos or comment for faster updates also follow me on tumblr at ShatteringRose.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. listen to 180 BPM on iheartradio. listened to it the entire time i write this. Review and kudos please the faster the updates everyone.


End file.
